The present invention relates to the apparatus for playing a game.
It was intended that the pieces should not only resemble materials of the modern military which they represent, but which should also be assigned specific values and features which allow them to approximate to the utmost the natural characteristics of these materials.
It was also intended that the game should be played on a surface with such features that enable it to realistically represent the ground, water and air; all of which form the arena of the modern warfare.